<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keys by thesilencebeforeastorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622080">Keys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm'>thesilencebeforeastorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, noct being clingy as ever, noctis - Freeform, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You stood the night at Noct's place but had to head to work the next day. Before you left, Noctis gave you a special gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum x Reader, Noctis x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written on Jan 25th, 2018 but I'm posting it here now. Enjoy and leave a comment if you like this drabble!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Noct, c'mon I have to goooo", you laughed as you playfully tried to pry yourself from Noct’s grip. You had stayed the night as his place but unfortunately you had to go to work the next morning. Only problem was that Noct was clinging on to your body and wouldn’t let you get out of his bed. You didn’t mind that he was clingy. If you didn’t have to go anywhere, you would’ve stayed in his arms all day. The issue was that you had to go.</p><p>“Noo, stay”, he muffled in your hair.</p><p>“Noct, as much as I would like to stay, I have to go. I’ll be back tonight.”</p><p>“Promise?”, Noct asked you.</p><p>“Promise. I’ll even give you unlimited cuddles all night", you replied.</p><p>“Deal", he said as he finally let you go.</p><p>Since that seemed to do the trick, you were able to freshen up and get dressed to start your day as Noct watched you from the bed. Such a spoiled prince he was.</p><p>When you finished getting ready and Noctis walked you to the door, he cleared his throat, grabbing your attention.</p><p>“I think you’re forgetting something", he said.</p><p>“Oh, crap sorry babe", you said as you placed a soft kiss on his lips causing him to giggle.</p><p>“That wasn’t what I was talking about but yea that too", he said.</p><p>You were a bit confused. If it wasn’t the kiss, then what was he talking about?</p><p>“What did I forget then?”, you asked him.</p><p>Noct gently grabbed your hands and placed a pair of keys in them. You looked at them as he placed his hand behind his head like he always did when he was shy.</p><p>“They’re copies of keys to my place. When you come back tonight, you can use them or for any time you want.”</p><p>You couldn’t believe it as excitement took over your emotions. This was a milestone in your relationship and you felt the sense of trust he had in you. He trusted you to be in his place and to be in his life.</p><p>You grabbed his face and crashed your lips onto his as he returned the kiss. Now you really didn’t want to leave but you had to. You then gave him a tight hug as you whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Thank you Noct".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>